A number of electrosurgical devices for cutting and sealing tissue are known in the field.
For example, the currently-available devices include the LigaSure (Ligasure is a trademark brand of Medtronic) line of devices, which includes a combined sealer and divider. This tool provides a pair of jaws that have substantially flat interfaces. That is, as illustrated in FIG. 1, the end effectors have respective sealing surfaces that are substantially flat or in a horizontal plane, and a cutting path that is substantially straight. TheLigaSure tool also provides non-conductive travel stops to prevent the tool from closing completely. The LigaSure tool is known to apply a cycling power that has a sealing power of between 180 Watts and 300 Watts to tissue to cause the tissue to seal, and the tool is prone to cause tissue to stick between the end effectors in use.
The LigaSure tool and other known devices also have electrode surfaces with a large tissue sealing surface.
There remains a need for a device that provides the ability to reliably cut and seal tissue without damaging non-targeted tissue, and/or other new and innovative features.